


Emma Swan is Probably an Atheist

by madmoriarty



Series: Once Upon a Sleepy Elementary [4]
Category: Elementary (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV), Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, She seems like a pretty nonreligious person, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, The foster system will do that to you, athiesm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmoriarty/pseuds/madmoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie is still reluctant to believe in fairy tales after Emma and Hook explain their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emma Swan is Probably an Atheist

"You’re joking, right?" Abbie asked with raised eyebrows. "You don’t actually expect us to believe all of that?" she sat back in her seat and crossed her arms, still keeping eye contact with Emma.

"I know it’s a lot," Emma sighed. "But it’s the truth." 

"I do not think we should be so quick to judge, Lieutenant," Ichabod said. "You would do well to remember what we are dealing with." Abbie thought about this and her gaze became a little lighter. 

"I suppose. But it doesn’t make it sound any less crazy," Abbie was really perturbed about all of this. First she was a witness that was destined to save the world from the apocalypse, and now they’re all fictional characters? Well, not all of them. Abbie knew she wasn’t in that book. And for whatever reason, that worried her even more. "So what do you want us to do about all of this? Go back to Storybrooke with you? I’m afraid we have our own problems to deal with here in Sleepy Hollow."

"I am afraid Abigail is right," Ichabod agreed. "There are pressing matters and impending doom to which we must attend." Abbie looked down sullenly, and Ichabod picked up on her worried state. "What is the matter, Miss Mills?" 

"Well it’s all fine and dandy for you guys. You can all go join the world of fairy tales. Myself on the other hand, I’m a different story. A real one."

"Didn’t you say you were witnesses from the bible?" Emma asked, recalling the brief narrative of their troubles that Abbie and Ichabod had tried to explain prior to Emma’s own story. "That’s a work of fiction."

"Hey!" Ichabod frowned, taking offense. Abbie just waved him off. 

"Look, we really wish we could help you guys. But we can’t leave Sleepy Hollow," Abbie repeated, trying to offer a helpful smile, but it probably came out looking a bit sarcastic. Emma tried to hide her look of disappointment. She didn’t just make this trip to make sure all these fictional characters were okay, she left to figure out how they ended up outside of Storybrooke. Whether it was another curse or the doing of someone in town, if she could arm herself with all the information she could get, she could keep Storybrooke and her family from another disaster.

"Perhaps you could do us one favor," Emma asked. Abbie and Ichabod sat up straight and looked at her inquisitively. "You don’t happen to know a Sherlock Holmes, do you?" Ichabod slowly shook his head, and Abbie looked deep in thought. Emma took this to mean no, but she thought she might as well try. She got up and motioned for Hook to follow, but Abbie stopped her in her tracks.

"I don’t know him, but I know someone who did," Abbie said. "His name was Sheriff Corbin. I remember him talking about working with a guy with a weird name like that. If I ran back to the precinct I could maybe find his contact information?" 

"Ah, thanks!" Emma clapped her hands together in relief. "You’re a life saver." 

"Not a problem," Abbie smiled, grabbing her coat and standing up so she could head over to the police department. "Anything else we can do for you?" 

"I don’t suppose you could get him to come here, do you?" Emma joked. "I’m so tired of driving." 

"I’ll see what I can do," Abbie said over her shoulder as she walked out the door, Ichabod in tow. 

"What’s your plan of attack now, Swan?" Hook asked after they watched the strange duo leave. Emma thought to herself for a minute.

"Honestly, I have no idea."

**Author's Note:**

> These are slowly getting a little more spaced out. Just a warning they could get even more spaced out in the future. Thank you homework and multiple distractions.


End file.
